Awaken My soul
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: Sequel to Misguided Ghosts. Meredith is pregnant with Stefans baby and Bonnie and Damon are settling down. Is it all to good  to be true? is it worth it? Someone is back... but who and what do they want? And which person is a new threat...?
1. Is it worth it?

**Hey here is the first(and short i know) Chapter to my sequel to Misguided Ghost i hope you enjoy it as much as the last one.**

* * *

><p><strong> x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x<strong>

Elena was led in bed, she couldn't sleep. A lot had happened over the last few months. Meredith and Stefan now lived together at the boarding house, Bonnie and Damon now lived in the boarding house. Matt had moved away, he had said that everything was too weird. Elena agreed everything was different. Damon was alive, he had been for months and as per usual he had brought trouble but no one asked why he was back, how could he be alive? _Oh everything is messed up _she thought to herself. Tossing in her bed she decided that nothing solves its self; if she could turn back time before she could turn back time now.

Bonnie was giggling in her sleep again. Damon chuckled to himself and grabbed his phone. He pressed the record button; she would have to believe him now that she laughs in her sleep. The laughing stopped and Damon put down his phone and wrapped his arms around her and watched her sleep. His phone vibrated almost instantly, Damon picked it up and looked at the message.

_Could you please not watch me in my sleep, I can tell that you are there you know._

It was off Bonnie, Damon laughed at sat up pulling her up with him.

Meredith was led there on Stefan's chest. The baby likes to kick a lot during the night, she sighed and patted her new bump. She had a bad feeling about something but there was nothing she could do about it there was no way she would get rid of it. Stefan was so protective over her and the baby, but she just felt so guilty for what she had done to Elena. Yeah she took it bad at first but then she _seemed_ fine, until Damon found the scars on her wrist.

Salty tears washed down her cheeks. Her hormones meant that she cried a lot at night when she thought Stefan was asleep. Was it all worth it? That's what she kept asking herself. Is it all worth it?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was what you wanted<strong>

**Up Next: _"I know its hard to but we have to put this behind us"..."What if i cant?"_**


	2. Time to know

**Hey, sorry its been long and sorry this is short i hope you like it x**

It was another new ordinary day in Fells Church. 2 months after Damon was back and everything was normal and yet it was still hard to grasp.

Elena woke up and walked over to her dressing table. Slowly going through her daily morning routine, memories and images passed through her mind and she felt sad. She was so lonely; she had been a bitch to Meredith and to Bonnie and that meant that she had lost everything. _If I'm just nice to them again then maybe they will forgive me _she thought. She knew that they had forgiven her and that they were friends again but it wasn't the same. Would it ever be the same again?

Elena picked up her phone when it vibrated and read her text messages. They were off Damon, he often checked up on her ever since that day…

Meredith was sat with Bonnie on the sofa in the boarding house making plans for the day.

"So I was thinking that we could go shopping" Bonnie chirped

Meredith just nodded; she didn't really know what to do. She felt closed.

She was always the emotional rock. When Bonnie had a break down she was the shoulder to cry on, when Elena lost her ways she was the one to guide her back and when everyone panicked and didn't know what to do she was always the voice of reason.

But when it was her who needed a shoulder to cry, someone to guide her and someone to show her reason, she had no one. _I suppose they all think that I don't have emotional needs_. She sighed and when Bonnie looked at her she simply just said "I'm tired"

"Oh not get much sleep did we?" Bonnie asked jiggling her eyebrows

"No I didn't" She sighed

"You and Stefan making a twin?" Bonnie asked again, still doing that ridiculous thing with her eyebrows

"No more like you and Damon making a friend or TWO!" She moaned

Bonnie flushed bright red and Meredith smirked.

Bonnie was flushing bright red and she knew it. She didn't know they were **that** loud. _Well to be fair they do live at the other side of the boarding house how were we to know_ she thought. It was true though she loved Damon with all of her heart and she would love to have a family like Mer and Stefan were getting. Yet she didn't, she would rather see what happened to Mer first and then consider it. Not like she would tell Damon that he wouldn't be a very happy chappy. She smirked at the image in her head when Meredith looked at her she just muted "Stuff"

Bonnie suddenly realised that Damon knew everything about her and yet she didn't even know how he was still around. She stood up and walked out of the room searching for him. _ Damon where are you? _She called telepathically _In the bedroom why? _ He sent back she didn't reply she stust strode through the bedroom door.

"Ah redbird here you are" He said placing a hand on the side of her heart shaped face

"No Damon I want to ask you something serious" She said pushing him away

"Go on" He said

"Why aren't you dead, it's been months now and you haven't told us anything?" She asked

"I'm not dead because…" He started.

**Hahaha a bit of a cliffy there sorry if you dont like them. Ok the summary to this sucks big time so what do you think it could be? any suggestions or questions about anything just let me know and review xxx**


	3. The truth

**Hello people, its been to long i know i know but ive been busy and writers block. Im incredibly sorry about how short this is but i find that this story comes in shot chapters. Any way you can follow me on twitter my name is _BonnieWitch_ and sorry my authors name keeps changing i just cant find one i want lol any way ill shut up lol and let ya read :D**

"… When Elena shattered the tree with the wings of destruction, she shattered the starball as well, a starball so big and powerful like that can give life just as easily as it can take it away. It saved the town when it was destroyed so it's evident how much power it held. The energy rebooted my body and somehow revived me. The next thing I remember is I'm lying covered in ash with a stake through my heart, unable to remember who I was what I was doing there and who these ridiculously beautiful girls were…"The truth was out. After months of guessing they were told.

"Wow" Bonnie breathed; it was unimaginable how he was here right in front of her when she was there holding his hands as he slipped away.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the sudden realisation that she had lost Damon, suddenly feeling the return of the unbearable grief that she had losing him. She had to hold him, to know that he wasn't leaving. She slipped her arms through his and around his waist. She pulled him closer and sunk into the familiar body.

She could sense his confusion from the sudden outburst and she herself didn't know. All she knew was she needed to hold him and know he wasn't going anywhere soon.

Meredith had gone to Elena's to see if she was ok. She was worried about her, after all she did steal her boyfriend and then get pregnant within a matter of days. She knocked on the bedroom door and when there was no answer walked into the empty room.

Looking around she couldn't see anyone and for a second Meredith thought Elena might of make a break for it and quickly dashed out of the window. But then she heard it. The soft quiet sobbing coming from the bathroom.

"Elena, what's wrong?" She asked, worry was clear on her face

"I can't do this anymore Meredith. Do you know what it's like? Do you know how it feels every morning waking up only knowing that the two people you loved the most have chosen your best friends over you? To wake up and actually realising you have nothing to wake up for?" Elena revealed the sadness thick in her voice

Meredith couldn't believe what she was hearing. For too long Elena had had everything she wanted, everyone she wanted. And now she felt like she had it bad? As much as Meredith love Elena her vanity and selfishness was becoming unbearable. Meredith shook her head causing a few strands of hair to fall loose from her messy bun

"Elena, for once in your life could you please look outside the bubble that you live in and see that they deserve better then you. For a year Damon consistently put his heart on the table, being completely open to you and you pushed him away… for who? Stefan! Stefan went through hell and back to try and became human, sure he was tricked and put in prison, but whilst in prison what did you do? You made out with Damon only then to crush him and then put Stefan through hell when he had lost his own brother. Elena, you have done nothing but horrible things to them and when they finally find happiness you try to be the victim. Sorry but no… no you can't do that" She stressed clenching her fists

"Oh really? That's rich coming for the one who got pregnant. The 'wise' Meredith is pregnant… WITH A VAMPIRE!" She shouted towards the end

Meredith refused to hear anymore and turned on her heels and walked out the door, slamming it shut as she went.

As the door slammed shut Elena threw herself on her bed and buried her head in the crook of her elbows and sobbed.

Meredith ran. She ran out of the house. She ran through the now normal streets. She ran until she could run no-more. Panting she leant against the gates outside the grave yard. Tears were now steadily streaming down her face, she felt so alone.

"I wish none of this had happened. I wish Ge had never come and I had never fallen apart I wish…. I wish…" She trailed of when she noticed someone was walking towards her

"Hello" a familiar female voice said

**So what do you think... who do you think it is... PLEASE review im losing faith and i dont know what i want to do! so if you have the time to read you MUST have the time to write atleast a sentence for me about what you thought :D**


	4. Decisions

**Hey guys sorry its taken so long. I hope you like the chapter I know name change but its staying like this noe :D You can follow me o twitter my name is _BonnieWitch_ Anyway ill let you read dont forget to comment**

~Meredith~

"What the hell do you want!" Meredith spat

"Look I'm sorry for everything, I really am. I know your upset and your mad but can you at least hear me out?" The voice replied oh sincerely

"And why exactly should I. Look if your back to play them stupid tricks then go bother someone else, _Rose_"

"Look I know you need help, you don't understand I can help you… but the others cannot know I am here" She pleaded

_Rose_ pulled Meredith into the shadows of the creepy trees surrounding the graveyard; any passers-by would just think it was a friendly get together.

~Bonnie~

"Damon! STOP DAMON PLEASE STOP!" Bonnie screeched running through the halls of the boarding house, wearing nothing but a black lacy underwear set.

"I'm going to get you" Damon teased running shirtless after her, his belt whipping against the side of his legs, arms outstretched just inches away from her pearly white skin.

Bonnie ducked into the bathroom locking the door behind her; she smiled wickedly when a thump against the door was followed by a groan. She looked around looking for a way to get out without using the door, luckily they were on the second floor and the large window was just big enough to get out off. Quickly she opened the door and stepped outside onto the small ledge, it was a small 10 foot drop to the grassy ground. Before she could leap the door crashed down and Damon yanked her from the window and flung her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs and into their bedroom locking the door behind him.

He place Bonnie down on the bed pinning her arms above her head and kissing her. With his one free hand he ran it from her wrist to her hip making her giggle when he stroked her sensitive skin. "Damon why? I only wanted a shower" She giggled

"Please you are wearing that underwear and you know I can't resist it. I mean common its black, Lacy _and _Revealing that's like my favourite thing. Of course it would look better on the floor…" He smirked. Bonnie giggled with him before he met her lips with his.

The kiss ended and Bonnie felt the grasp of his hand leave her wrists she glanced over to the window were Damon was locking the window shut "Don't look at me like that" He replied to her confused look "I'm not letting you escape again!"

~Meredith~

Walking back to hers and Stefan's room she was debating whether or not what she just did was the right thing. As she walked past Damon and Bonnie's room she heard what she hoped were giggles and again started thinking about the consequences of her actions… sure it seems good now but everything goes wrong, especially in their group.

**Ok short i know but i have had exams ect its been hard to write, hopefully ill be able to more often, hope you liked this though it was just a short funish chapter oh and who do you think Rose is?**

**Let me know Xxxx**


End file.
